epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bantha117/Van Gogh vs Banksy - ORRBoUDQ (OGTTIAL) Season 2
Aaaaaaand we’re back. It’s been a month plus since Disney vs Henson (the unofficially official version since ERB didn’t do it), and it’s time for us to return, this time with a battle of the arts, both light and dark, modern and classic, fame and infamy, Dutch and British, and other forced connections. That’s right, it’s Van Gogh vs Banksy! With that out of the way, I’d like to welcome a newcomer to the increasingly prestigious ORRBoUDQ (OGTTIAL) guest list, Mr. Meat H. Holl (the H. stands for wHore ;)). That’s right, we typecasted and got a Dutchman to play a Dutchman! Hooray for equality! Real talk tho, thx Jorn bby, this wouldn’t be as good without you. <3 Also added irony/neat timing because Mr. Holl just finished a lyrical duel with my partner in rhyme, Mr. T.I. “double guh” Er, for the Fourth Official Wiki Tourney. Straight fire from both sides. Alright, enough stalling, let’s dive right on into a battle for the ages (or at least, August/September 2015). Tigger’s Note: yo thanks for Jorn my real nigga also Munkee my realest nigga they wrote most of this shit. But yep, at least I made one title card lol. Loved how it came out, love the suggestion, put your jock strap seat belt on, ‘cause this gonna be a hell of a ride. ADDITIONAL NOTE: Hello from 1 year in the future. I want to make it more clear that Banksy's title card background is a lovely piece from DeviantArt that I think needs to be credited more obviously. I don't think anyone is actually going to read this, especially 1 year after the battle has come out, but yes. Beat Van Gogh vs Banksy (Begins at 0:11) OVERRATED RAP BATTLES OF UNDETERMINED QUALITY! OH GOD! THAT TITLE IS ABSURDLY LONG! VERSUS BEGIN! Banksy: (Begins at 0:25) Will or won’t, this Willem’s will is wont to want some sweet release. I’ll grant it on granite, granted, graffiti’s my area of expertise. No solace for this ginger's soulless life of atrocity. You can't even cap off the guv's property properly. Rejected by your cousin, had to settle for a prostitute. Artistry’s a part of me, a part of you? You chopped it, dude! You’ll see Stars when I stencil! School you, boy, ‘cuz it’s true: This world was never meant for one as horrible as you. Van Gogh: (Begins at 0:48) It's Vincent Van Gogh facin' Banksy Van Dalise the street bandit! All your habits they've banned it so Amsterdam it, just can it! I'm hurting a suburban turd who's lurkin’ on every turf smirking, Jerking off to the antisocial satirical acts he has in the working, While this fellow rocks the Yellow house, makin' stuff you ain't: A plethora of flora; you're just faceless MC MS Paint! You try to be too daft with your drafts while I craft soothing crops. You can check 'em out in my museum and then Exit through the Gift Shop! Banksy: (Begins at 1:10) No one gives a flying fuck about your flowers, Flying Dutchman! Smoke this bloke with a stroke, like this beat that I’m crushin’, And I’m confirming the letters that you went and sent to Theo, Enough with your ego, you're a non-entity, yo! You bitched and moaned in sorrow while I’m making blatant statements, From the Strip to the streets, straight up painting the pavement, Your emo act's wearing fast! We get it, bugger; pain sucks. You're only known as half-face fucked Cobain with a paintbrush! Van Gogh: (Begins at 1:36) Go toe to toe with Van Gogh and you wish you'd never met him! Flow more than the Rhone; I'm showing you the entire colour spectrum! My works so expensive they put a dent in the cement you presented. Well that was the plan if they didn't paint over stuff you invented! King Robbin' the win so YOU'll discover that you're just a hoodlum Rat. Figured livin' on the street so smooth with rap but you're not even good at that! Call it a Post-Impression when I leave you Sorrowed and shook, aight? I'm the face of painting, we don't even know what you look like! WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? OVERRATED! *graffiti gets sprayed over the logo* RAP BATTLES OF UNDETERMINED QUALITY! OH GOD! THAT TITLE IS ABSURDLY LONG! Who done a winner? Vincent van Gogh Banksy Check out more battles from Meatholl: Category:Blog posts